Oopsy
by Nousss
Summary: OS Une Miss-Je -Sais-Tout qui s'ennuie par un chaud après-midi de mars... ça peut vite virer en catastrophe... Après tout, on est jamais seul, n'est-ce pas?


Bonjour à toutes et à tous!

Voici un petit OS venu comme ça, sur un télésiège... un truc qui exprime assez bien notre folie (Moi et L'autre ^^) mais il faut avouer que je crois que ça nous arrive à tous! Je vous laisse découvrir!

Le mot de " l'autre " : Non mais d'où je me fais appeler comme ça moi ?! Ya plus de respect...Un petit clin d'oeil à vice versa, qu'en fait, je n'ai pas vu... A part ça j'ai rien à dire de constructif, donc bisouuuux ! ^^

* * *

Qu'il fasse aussi chaud en mars est quand même bizarre...Mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre.

Je suis assise sous le saule et un rideau de cheveux me masque le visage. Je " révise ". L'avantage d'avoir été une miss Je-sais-tout durant 4 ans, c'est que, désormais, il me suffit de me pencher sur un livre pour qu'on me fiche la paix, et que tout le monde m'imagine en train de travailler. Moi, pendant ce temps, j'observe.

Avide et Gourmande : Ouiiiiiii, on peut mater en paix ! Bon, il est encore trop tôt pour que les gens se baignent, mais...

Stricte : Non mais tu t'entends ?! On dirait une...gourgandine !

Moqueuse : Une gourgandine ? Ça existe encore ce mot ? On croirait entendre Molly...

Stricte : Non mais ça va, hein, tu aurais voulu que je la traite de salope ?!

Avide et Gourmande (sortant brusquement de sa contemplation) : Non mais ça ne va pas? Je ne suis pas une salope non plus ! Eh ! Je ne fais que mater ! C'est naturel ! On peut parler de salopette pour... Lavande, par exemple ! Mais moi !

Moqueuse : ...on est jalouse ?

Stricte et Avide & Gourmande (ensemble) : Tu rêves ? S'être fait sauter par toute la population masculine du lycée à 15 ans, non merci!

Moqueuse : coincée...

La voix supérieure : Eh, oh! On se calme là dedans! Je vous rappelle que je ne suis pas une pute !

Avide et Gourmande : ce cul...

Drôle : il me fait penser à celui de Dumbo l'éléphant... c'est mignon!

Rêveuse :c'était méchant, ça...

La voix supérieure : Attendez! C'est moi ou on viens de croiser son regard?

Avide et Gourmande : ...

Rêveuse : ...

Stricte : ...

Moqueuse: ...

Drôle : ...

Avide et Gourmande : meeeeeeeeerde!

Rêveuse : ... merde...

Stricte : merde!

Moqueuse: merde!

Drôle : Je dirais même plus, merde.

La voix supérieure : Oopsy, je crois qu'on nous a repéré en pleine séance de matage de fesses...enfin qu'on M'a repéré...Oh mon dieu je deviens schizo !

Moqueuse :En même temps, pas étonnant que tu te parles à toi-même, t'as vu le nombre de gens à qui tu parles chaque mois ? C'est moins que la dose de shampooing qu'utilise Rogue dans le même temps...

Rabat-Joie : M.D.R. On. A. Dore. Non mais sérieusement, t'as pas mieux comme blague ?! Parce que ça devient douteux là...

La voix supérieure : Heuuuuu, oui, mais on a toujours le problème du mec qui nous a repéré...

Avide et Gourmande : Oh bah ça va, il est pas trop moche, on peut se le taper !

Rationnelle : Attends mais t'as vu de qui tu parles? C'est qquand même Neville Londubat! Bon, il est gentil, mais on était quand même en train de se dire qu'il avait le cul d'un ours en hibernation...!

Pessimiste : Oh mon dieu, il sourit... il croit qu'on est intéressée! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?!

Paniquée : Aaaaah c'est la merde, c'est la merde, c'est la merde! La grosse grosse merde!

Méchante : Petite grimace de dégoût...

Paniquée : Arrête! Il risque de comprendre qu'on a pas apprécié!

Méchante : Et c'est pas ce qu'on veut?!

La voix supérieure : Oh lalalaa... on dirait Malfoy... il faudra que j'aille m'excuser!

Flemmarde : La fleeeeeeme ! C'est pas comme si c'était quelqu'un d'important !

La vois supérieure : De toute façon, le mal est fait...

Avide et Gourmande : Bon, l'épisode est clos ? On reprend notre petite séance de matage ?

Stricte : Non. Refus catégorique.

Avide et Gourmande : N'empêche, yen a des vachement bien foutus...Regardez le blond là-bas ! O. M. G. ces fesses. Celui-là, on peut se le taper sans aucune honte !

Rationnelle : Seul petit problème...C'est Draco Malfoy.

Avide et Gourmande : ...et alors ?

La voix supérieure : Attendez, on ne se tape pas Draco Malfoy ! Après moi je n'ai plus de vie sociale, je vous rappelle !

Cynique : Ah parce que maintenant, on a une vie sociale ?

Optimiste : Bah oui attends on a au moins...5 ? 6 amis ?

Cynique : Mdr c'est sûr que c'est beaucoup ... Tu sais quoi l'Optimiste ? Prends des vacances.

Pessimiste : ...on a plus de personnes dans notre tête qu'à l'extérieur !...C'est triste.

La voix supérieure : C'est MA tête d'abord.

Pessimiste : C'est toujours triste.

Avide et Gourmande : Il a quand même un beau cul...!

La voix supérieure : STOP. On arrête. On détourne le regard. On détourne j'ai dit ! Mon dieu je suis folle...

Rêveuse : Non...juste réaliste...

Stricte : Stop ! On avait dit qu'on révisait.

Râleuse : Réviser par un tel temps... Mais qu'est ce que t'es chiante, la stricte!

Stricte : (boude)

Moqueuse : Youhou! La Stricte est partie!

Rabat-joie : Vous ne pouvez pas vous la fermer vous aussi? Non mais vous faites tous chier...

La voix supérieure : Mon dieu, Pansy va se faire tuer...

Avide et Gourmande : Non mais attends, il était en chemise... Il va ressortir de l'eau... magnifique *se mord la lèvre*

Rêveuse : ... Je me demande pourquoi le blanc devient transparent au contact de l'eau alors le noir fonce...

Avide et Gourmande : Orgasme visuel!

Coincée : Mon dieu, Hermione, cache toi les yeux, viiiiite!

Moqueuse : Tiens, la Stricte s'est enfoncée son balais, c'est devenu la Coincée...

Avide et Gourmande : Eh oh! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit ça! Relève la tête!

Rêveuse : ... tiens, je crois qu'on rougit...

La voix supérieure : Attendez! C'est moi ou on viens de croiser son regard?

Avide et Gourmande : ...

Rêveuse : ...

Stricte : ...

Moqueuse: ...

Drôle : ...

Avide et Gourmande : meeeeeeeeerde!

Rêveuse : ... merde...

Stricte : merde!

Moqueuse: merde!

Drôle : Je dirais même plus, merde.

Mélodramatique : Horreur et damnation!

Soyons maudites à jamais,

Prises en train de mater!

Adieu ... Nous mourons!

Je me meurs, je suis morte, je suis en-

Râleuse : enterrée, on sait, la mélo! On ça connaît par coeur ta réplique!

Paniquée : On s'est ENCORE fait repérée?! Zut de flûte de zut et triple buse! Hermione, remballe tout, on va se planquer!

Rêveuse : ...Il a beau nous regarder, il porte toujours une chemise moulante et transparente... ces abdominaux sont vraiment très beaux, on pourrait rester, non?...

Avide et Gourmande : Tiens, pour une fois la Rêveuse dit quelque chose de censé! Eh ! On fait demi tour! Les toilettes, c'est VRAIMENT une catastrophe!

Rationnelle : Dites, elle a raison quand même, l'Avide et Gourmande, les toilettes, ces vraiment la loose! Le cliché parfait... Hermione, sors de cette cabine!

La voix supérieure : Taisez vous! Je crois que quelqu'un entre!

Cynique : Cocotte, je vais peut-être t'apprendre une truc, mais personne ne peut nous entendre...

La voix supérieure : Ah oui, c'est vrai... mon dieu, je vire VRAIMENT schizo... mais aussi, vous m'empêcher de me concentrer! Faut que je jette un oeil...

...

Paniquée : Arrête ça! Tu a fait grincer la porte!

Rationnelle : Merci, on avait remarqué... dites... ce ne serait pas LES cheveux blonds?

Mélodramatique : AAAAAH Non! Oh rage! OH DÉSESPOIR! Oh vieillesse ennemie! N'ai-je donc tant vécu que pour cette infamie? Et ne suis-je blanc-

Rabat-Joie : Oh ça va la ferme, je crois qu'on a un problème plus grave!

La voix supérieure : Euuuh... Pourquoi est ce que la porte s'ouvre tout seule ?

Ironique : Alors je t'explique, ça s'appelle un Alohomora...

Rêveuse : ... mais alors pourquoi les constructeurs ont-ils tenu à mettre une serrure ? ...

La voix supérieure : Ce n'était pas fermé! Je ne suis pas stupide non plus... Mais la porte s'ouuuvre !

"Bah alors, Granger on mate?"

ALERTE ALERTE ALERTE ALERTE ALERTE ALERTE ALERTE ALERTE ALERTE ALERTE ALERTE ALERTE ALERTE ALERTE ALERTE ALERTE ALERTE ALERTE ALERTE ALERTE ALERTE

"Granger?"

Paniquée : ALEEEEEEERTE! On fait quoiiiii?

La voix supérieure : la Paniquée, arrête ça!

"Bah écoute, j'apprécie la beauté des choses...!"

La voix supérieure : AAAAAAAAAmais l'Avide! C'est quoi cette connerie! Meeeeerde...

* * *

Voilà!

...

Alors? Verdict? Bien? Fade? Drôle? Nulle?

Laquelle vous avez préférée?

Cela ne donnera probablement pas lieu à une suite, mais c'est encore à voir car on est loin d'avoir listé toutes les voix... Mais il faut avouer qu'on a tous des petites voix dans la tête! Non ?

Bonne soirée/journée/après midi (rayer la mention inutile)

N'oubliez pas de reviewer! *auteures qui font des yeux doux*


End file.
